johnbellairsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Curse of the Blue Figurine (US, 1984)
The Curse of the Blue Figurine was published in the United States in 1984. Cover variants Bantam Skylark issued two different covers for the book both featuring the original painting created by Edward Gorey for the cover of the 1983 hardcover edition: * The first (variant A) features Gorey’s artwork surrounded by a light beige border, itself atop a baby-blue background. The title and author credit are written in a Gothic script over Gorey’s art. Below Bellairs’s name reads “author of | The House with a Clock in its Walls”. The Gothic font carries over to the spine and rear cover while the remainder of the text used on the front and rear covers is presented in a geometric sans-serif typeface. The reverse includes, in the upper left corner, a scaled and cropped image of the illustration used as the 1983 edition’s reverse cover. In the bottom left corner is the UPC bar code, and in the bottom right corner is the Bantam Skylark logotype. * The second variant (variant B) features a style that would be used on most of the other books published by Bantam Skylark. Edward Gorey’s cover illustration is situated on a field of color – in this case, aqua/baby blue – with the titles printed in a serif type over the upper third of the artwork. Under the author credit is the note “author of | The Trolley to Yesterday”. Other text on the obverse and reverse cover, while reading the same as on variant A, has been reset in the revised type. Printing history First Printing Cover * 15282-3 plus price ($2.50) printed vertically in white text on upper left corner of cover, along blue border. * Variant A. Copyright page * RL 6, 009-013 * Date: July 1984 * Printing history: Dial (May 1983); Bantam Skylark printing (Jul. 1984). "Dial" is misspelled as "Dail". * ISBN: 0553152823 * Number line: O 0 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Fourth Printing Cover * Variant A Copyright page * RL 6, 009-013 * Date: Unknown * Printing history: Dial (May 1983); Bantam Skylark 1st printing (Jul. 1984), 2nd printing (Feb. 1985), third printing (Jan. 1986). * ISBN: 055315429X * Number line: O 12 11 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 'Sixth Printing' 'Cover' *15540-7 plus prices - $2.95 (US) and $3.50 (CA) - printed vertically in white text on upper left corner of cover, along blue border. * Bar code printed inside lower left corner of front cover. * Variant A. Copyright page * RL 6, 009-013 * Date: Unknown * Printing history: same as Fourth Printing * ISBN: 055315429X * Number line: O 12 11 10 9 8 7 6 Seventh Printing Cover * Same as Sixth Printing. * Variant A. Copyright page * RL 6, 009-013 * Date: Unknown * Printing history: same as Sixth Printing * ISBN: 055315429X * Number line: O 12 11 10 9 8 7 Eighth Printing Cover * Same as Seventh Printing. * Variant A. Copyright page * RL 6, 009-013 * Date: Unknown * Printing history: same as Sixth Printing * ISBN: 055315429X * Number line: O 12 11 10 9 8 Tenth Printing Cover * 15540-7 plus prices - $3.50 (US) / $3.99 (CA) - printed vertically in black text on upper left corner of cover, along blue border. * Printed inside front cover are a list of other titles in Dixon and Monday series available as Bantam Skylark editions. 7 Dixon titles (not in publication order) and 3 Monday titles are listed. * Variant B. Copyright page * RL 6, 009-013 * Date: Unknown * Printing history: same as Seventh Printing * ISBN: 055315429X * Number line: O 12 11 10 Thirteenth Printing Cover * 15540-7 plus prices - $3.50 (US) / $3.99 (CA) - printed vertically in black text on upper left corner of cover, along blue border. * Printed inside front cover are a list of other titles in Dixon and Monday series available as Bantam Skylark editions. 7 Dixon titles (not in publication order) and 3 Monday titles are listed. * Variant B. Copyright page * RL 6, 009-013 * Date: Unknown * Printing history: same as Tenth Printing * ISBN: 055315429X * Number line: O 23 22 21 20 19 18 17 16 15 14 13 Promotional page * Final page features full-page advertisement and order form for Bellairs's Bantam Skylark editions. 8 titles are listed (5 Dixon titles and 3 Monday titles). The price of Curse is given as $2.95 despite cover of this edition showing otherwise. Bottom right corner of ad is text "9/90", possibly indicating September 1990. Fourteenth Printing Cover * 15540-7 plus prices - $3.50 (US) / $3.99 (CA) - printed vertically in black text on upper left corner of cover, along blue border. * Printed inside front cover are a list of other titles in Dixon and Monday series available as Bantam Skylark editions. 7 Dixon titles (not in publication order) and 3 Monday titles are listed. * Variant B. Copyright page * RL 6, 009-013 * Date: Unknown * Printing history: same as Tenth Printing * ISBN: 0553155407 * Number line: O 23 22 21 20 19 18 17 16 15 14 Promotional page * Final page features full-page advertisement and order form for 5 titles in Tom B. Stone's Graveyard School series. The order form features a logotype for Bantam Doubleday Dell (BDD) Books for Young Readers. Bottom right corner of ad is text "2/95", possibly indicating February 1995. Curse Curse Curse Curse Curse